Valley
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is Valleythehopper's sona. Use her without my permission, and I'll sick Marigold on you. Have a great day! Description "White and green! Nothing mean!" ~Valley. Valley is unique. She looks like a normal Rainwing, except for a few features. Her frill is quite sloppy, and when she perks them up, they can go quite high. Her ears are also slightly longer. She is as small as dragonet, though she is not. Her fangs are thicker then normal, and the end of her tail is a ball of fluff, which means it is not as sharp. She is often shades of green and white. Modern-Futuristic Valley wears a T-shirt with pink and white stripes often, and green shorts. She is more interested in comfortable, cheerful outfits, then really fancy ones. She has heart earrings, and bunny ones, that she wears sometimes. Personality "Happy happy happy!" ~Valley. Valley is very wonderus. She is often cheerful and friendly, and is quite chatty. She is a jokester, and has a tendency to play rough. She likes soft things, and is very easy to put too sleep. She is always looking on the bright side, believing that the cup is half-full. She also has a tendency to not understand when someone has a crush on her, which makes her relationship with Sammy Abit weird. Besides this, however, Valley is actually quite shy, and can get scared easily. She doesn't like talking to strangers, and will only make small talk sometimes. She actually does have a tough time making friends, rather just wanting to keep the ones she already has. She has a sugar problem, not the addictive one, but if she does have sugar, she goes crazy. That's why she is a vegatarian. She is very random, and is sorta socially awkward. She also has a tendency to not understand when someone insults her, but she gets angry when someone hurts her friends. When she is angry, she is very dangerous, and the dragon who made her angry would be lucky to get out safe. History "Well, I was raised by rabbits-Wait, where are you going?" ~When talking about her past. Valleys parents abandoned her, and left her out in the rain forest. When she hatched, she was alone. She tried taking care of herself, but was never very good at it. One day, she fell off a tree and landed near a rabbit hole. She was tempted too eat them, but then she noticed the rabbits were acting very friendly too her, almost as if she was one of them. She stayed with them, and made a very good rabbit, besides looking different. She could easily help them dig up food, and lived like this, before finding a group of dragonets. They were quite interested in them, and they tried talking to her. She was able to understand them, though they couldn't understand her. They took her back to the Rainforest, and from there, she learned about dragon culture, and was able to talk normally. Finally, her adoptive mother, Hoppy, let her attend Jade mountain academy. Her life has been normal ever since. Abilities & Weaknesses "Aw, I'm not that good." ~Valley when someone compliments her. 'Hearing- '''Valley has a good sense of hearing, and is able to detect the sound of animals paw steps. '''Smell- '''Valley has a good nose, which she uses to find vegatables and fruit. '''Animal Understanding and Speaking- '''Valley can speak and understand rabbits, which sometimes prove helpful. '''Camoflauge- '''Like any Rainwing, Valley can camoflauge herself. '''Lack of Venom- '''Since Valley's fangs are thicker, she is unable to spray much, besides a few drops now and then. '''Lack of Flight- '''Valley cannot really fly, though she is able to hover. '''Pyshical- '''Valley does not have very good pyshicall skills, which is a bit of a problem at times. Trivia ''"What do you want to know about me?" ~Valley. * She does actually have a soft spot for wolves. * She does visit her rabbit family sometimes. * Though she isn't very good at telling when someone has a crush on her, she does have feelings for Sammy. * She is very good at singing. Relationships "Friends!" ~Valley. Sammy- Valley really likes the Swiftwing, though she doesn't quite understand when how much ''she likes him. Marigold- Valley is slightly frightened by the Skywing, though they do have a close bond. Ballet- Valley finds Ballet funny, and enjoys spending her time with the hybrid. She gets confused when she uses her fancy words, though. Quotes ''"Don't give me sugar!" "Oh no..." "What?" "Aw, thanks for the flowers! It isn't my hatching day, though, is it?" Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas